


Tears of a future with no past...

by Nekroland (DarkKaya)



Series: Remember trilogy [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/Nekroland





	Tears of a future with no past...

Llovía cuando llegó a Seúl, y aun así no le importó mojarse mientras esperaba a que Daehyun apareciese en el aeropuerto en su busca. No había tardado ni dos horas en comprar un billete de vuelta desde Singapur a Seúl. Así como tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que había compartido con Himchan en el pasado. Era una tortura. Una que se merecía. Y ahí estaba, esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto, los auriculares resonando en sus oídos, la capucha y gafas puestas para evitar ser reconocido mientras la melodía de su propia canción le recordaba todo aquello que con tantas fuerzas había intentado olvidar.  Cuando la compuso estaba completamente borracho de todos los sentimientos que Himchan había creado como un tornado en su interior durante todos esos años que pasaron juntos. Ahora no podía dejar de escucharla como un recuerdo de un pasado que había terminado de la peor forma posible. Levantó la mirada al cielo, intentando que las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos quedasen camufladas por las gotas de la lluvia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero tampoco le importó demasiado cuando sintió el apretón en su hombro.

 

Delante de él estaban Daehyun y Youngjae, los dos con una sonrisa amarga en la boca. Ni siquiera hablaron, simplemente se dirigieron directamente al coche para ir a donde quiera que estuviese Himchan. Únicamente se sentó en silencio en el asiento trasero, la espalda reposando en el respaldo, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los auriculares todavía resonando en sus oídos. No le importaba las miradas preocupadas que le dirigía Daehyun por el retrovisor, o los intentos de Youngjae por relajar el ambiente de alguna forma. Simplemente quería encerrarse en su mente, evocando todas esas memorias que había confinado bajo llave. Ni siquiera notó cuándo bajó del coche, o por donde iba hasta que se vio a sí mismo delante de la puerta cerrada de una habitación. Estaba aterrado por lo que se encontraría tras ella, sabía que tanto Daehyun como Youngjae lo percibían, pero eso no evitó que una de sus temblorosas manos abriese la puerta para encontrarse el cuerpo de Himchan sobre la cama. Respirando.

 

En ese momento su mundo se paralizó. Todos aquellos pensamientos funestos se evaporaron de su mente al mismo ritmo que él se acercó a la cama. Si aquello realmente había sido un aviso de que no dejase escapar de nuevo a la persona delante de él, había sido demasiado efectivo. Observó la cara herida de Himchan rodeada de tanto blanco, los ojos cerrados y una ligera mueca de dolor instalada en sus labios. No le importaba nada más, ni su música ni el hecho de que Youngjae y Daehyun habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Sólo podía mirar atentamente al cuerpo herido frente a él. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver ascender y descender de nuevo el pecho contrario. Se dejó caer en la maltrecha silla que estaba al lado de la cama y sus manos simplemente se aferraron a aquella que descansaba sobre ella.

 

Simplemente se quedó ahí, observando fijamente a Himchan respirando tranquilamente, la mueca de su cara desapareciendo lentamente mientras Yongguk inconscientemente acariciaba la mano que tenía cogida con su dedo pulgar. Se aseguraría de hablar con él cuando despertase. Dejar el pasado atrás. Comenzar un nuevo futuro. Un futuro sin pasado.

 

“ _I can’t breathe living without you; I don’t even want to think about it. Believe me I can’t if it’s not you."_  



End file.
